More
by fembuck
Summary: Blood the Last Vampire It’s been years, but Saya has finally made her way back through the looking glass to Alice. Saya/Alice, Alice/Saya, femslash


**Title:** More

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Blood: The Last Vampire (Movie)

**Pairing:** Alice/Saya

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** It's been years, but Saya has finally made her way back through the looking glass.

---

Darkness greeted Alice as her eyes slowly opened. A soft sigh escaped from her throat, and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the dark.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, her body tensed and her breath stilled.

Something was different, off somehow. The room felt strange, and Alice knew that whatever it was that had her senses on edge was what had forced her into wakefulness to begin with.

"Don't be afraid."

Pink lips parted, and a shaky breath escaped from Alice's lips as the soft, accented words reached her ears. She knew that voice. She had dreamed about that voice for almost two years.

"Saya," Alice breathed out, immediately turning in the direction Saya's voice had come from. "Saya," she said again anxiously, reaching out into the darkness for a body that she could not see. "Where are you? Where --"

"Here."

Surprisingly soft fingers took hold of Alice's hand, wrapping comfortingly around the shaky digits. A shock of pleasure tore through Alice at the contact, and she breathed in deeply, her fingers curling around Saya's, squeezing tight.

A moment later there was a soft click and Alice's bedroom was suddenly illuminated. The abrupt appearance of light shocked her and Alice recoiled slightly, blinking rapidly against the intense glare of the bulb, her eyes watering slightly as she tried to focus her gaze.

Saya reached out for her as Alice struggled, pale, slim fingers dusting against Alice's cheek gently to wipe away the tears that leaked from her eyes. Saya's fingers swept over her skin again and again, and Alice tentatively leaned into the warmth of her hand.

When Alice's eyes finally adjusted to light, she found herself gazing up into a pair of fathomlessly dark eyes. The light from her bedside table lit up Saya's face, giving her a faint glow that made her look even more angelic and haunted than Alice remembered. A few strands of raven hair fell over Saya's eye, just as she remembered, and the vampire's face was impassive and impossibly beautiful just as it was in Alice's dreams.

"I was afraid I would never see you again," Alice breathed out, struggling into a seated position on the bed. "How are you?"

Saya's lips curved up slightly into a small smile and her lovely head tipped down to take in their joined hands.

Alice had made very sure to keep hold of Saya when she changed her position.

"Better. Now," Saya murmured softly, before tilting her head back up so that she could see Alice's face again.

Blue eyes widened at that and a moment later a large smile spread across Alice's face. They gazed at each other for a long moment in pleasant silence, and then Alice was in motion again, launching herself towards Saya, wrapping her arms around the older girl and drawing her into a hug.

Saya's body stiffened as Alice's embraced her, and she remained still for a few seconds after that. But then she took a deep steadying breath, and her slim figure relaxed in Alice's arms making it easier for the American to hug her.

Alice rested her head on her shoulder as the vampire relaxed, and Saya's hands timidly moved around Alice's waist until the younger woman was wrapped up in Saya's arms as well.

"I missed you," Alice sighed, head still resting comfortably against Saya's shoulder.

She could feel the older girl's chest rising and falling against her and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimate contact between them. She had only held Saya in her arms once before, and it had been under such unpleasant circumstances that she couldn't remember the contact fondly. This time, in the quiet and safety of her bedroom, she wanted to sear the feeling into her memories.

"I … missed you too," Saya replied after a slight hesitation. "I thought about you," she continued slowly, uncertainly, somewhat unsure how to communicate her feelings. She didn't talk much, and she talked about herself and her emotions even less. "I am happy to find you well."

"I'm just happy you found me," Alice responded, pulling back from Saya regretfully. "And happy as I am … what happened to you Saya? Where have you been? It's been almost two years."

After her father's murder and the subsequent police investigation, Alice had been sent back to the States to live with her father's sister. She had finished her senior year in a daze at a High School in New Jersey, meeting with a therapist twice a week to talk through her 'schizophrenic break', her heart jumping in her chest every time she caught sight of a pale, dark-haired girl in a school uniform.

Her Aunt and Uncle had been supportive and kind, but she had applied to Universities as far away from them as she could, and after a summer spent working as many hours as she could waiting tables, Alice took off to The University of California Berkeley where nobody knew her, or 'what she had been through', hoping to make a fresh start and get her life back on something that approached a track.

She made friends, she went to class, she studied in the library, she went to work – not because she had to, but because she liked to keep busy. She usually saw at least one movie a week, and on Friday nights she went dancing. She didn't talk much about herself, or give much away about her past, but she was pleasant, pretty, intelligent and friendly and people gravitated towards her naturally. She set her own schedule, she made her own rules, and despite the fact that her breath still caught in her throat when a pale, dark-haired girl in a school uniform passed by her, she was relatively happy.

"Lost," Saya whispered softly. "With Onigen dead, I had no purpose. I thought there was no reason for me to go on living, and yet … I could not make myself find a way to die."

"Good," Alice declared, squeezing Saya's hand tightly, almost angrily as her blue eyes flared with passion.

"Do not be too mad at me," Saya interjected softly before Alice could say more, a slight smile appearing on her lips. "I am still here."

"What changed your mind?" Alice asked, forcing herself to relax and loosen her hold on Saya's hand. She doubted that she was hurting the beautiful vampire, but there was no reason to be practically crushing her hand either. Saya was right, she was still there, gloriously alive, and she seemed less burdened than Alice had ever seen her in the past.

"You made me promise to always remember I am human," Saya began, her eyes getting that far away look in them that Alice had seen two years when Saya told her about her past. "I told you I would, but it was very hard for me to believe in your words. I thought myself monstrous for so long that I could not easily accept that I was anything else, and every time I was forced to bring a blood bag to my lips and drink, I felt like a blood-sucker, an abomination, and undeserving of life."

"Saya," Alice breathed out, her voice a pained whisper as she stroked the back of Saya's hand with her thumb.

"I moved around constantly," Saya continued, forcing herself to keep speaking, knowing that if she didn't go on with her story then that she would not be able to tell it again. "One night in Paris, a scream pierced the air and shook me from the haze in which I was walking through my days.

"Blood-suckers were attacking a young girl. I drew my sword and saved her life. It felt right to slay them, and a part of me settled. I realized that I may have been born of them, but that I was not one of them."

Alice held on to Saya's hand. She wanted to draw their joined hands up and press her lips against Saya's knuckles supportively, but she could see that it was difficult for Saya to share this with her, and she didn't want to break the mood or make the vampire uncomfortable.

"I no longer wanted to die, but I had no reason to live. Michael once told me that there was more to life than killing. I believed this to be true, but I did not know what else there was. So I began to do what I had been trained to all my life. Killing blood-suckers gave me purpose and kept me going as I tried to discover what more to life there was."

"What did you discover?" Alice whispered, her chest stilling with anticipation.

"Friendship," Saya breathed out, "love. I missed you. The only time I've felt human in the last 400 years was when I was by your side. When I understood this, I set out to find you."

"Saya."

Alice's hand lifted to the vampire's face, stroking her cheek lightly as tears began to well in her eyes. Saya's eyes closed at the touch of Alice's fingers against her flesh and she dipped her head down and tilted it slightly, leaning into the human girl's touch. Alice released a shuddering breath, touched more than she could express by the vulnerability Saya was displaying, and she found herself leaning forward again until she had Saya wrapped up in her arms once more.

They sat still and content in each others embrace for minutes, the soft sound of their breathing and passing cars the only things disturbing the quiet of the room until soft lips brushed against the warm skin of Alice's neck, and girl gasped.

Alice's arms tightened around Saya at the touch and she shivered.

She had given her blood to Saya once to save her life, and she would give it to the vampire again if she needed it. But Alice felt no scrape of teeth against her. As the seconds ticked by there was no piercing of flesh, only the gentle nuzzling of Saya's face against her and the tender press of the vampires lips.

Alice trembled slightly, relief, excitement and anticipation bubbling within her. She had realized that her feelings for Saya were more than friendly years ago, and that the intense bond she had formed with vampire over such a relatively short period of time was in part due to her attraction to Saya. But she had not dared to hope that Saya could return her feelings in that way. It had been enough that the vampire cared for her, and when she dreamt of Saya's return she had accepted that friendship would be what tied them together.

"I …" Alice began, pulling back from Saya slightly so that she could see her face.

Saya's eyes were darker than Alice had ever seen them before, and her were parted and a little swollen from kissing Alice's neck. She was breathtaking, and helplessly, Alice lifted her hand to Saya's face, cupping it gently. Her thumb moved towards the vampire's lips and ran over them reverently as Alice gazed at Saya in wonder.

She was so painfully beautiful, so wonderfully, tragically, lovely. All Alice wanted to do was …

Alice was surprised when she felt Saya's soft lips against hers. She couldn't remember moving towards the vampire, but she had been thinking about kissing her and was sure that it was she who had closed the minute distance between them and pressed their lips together. Her surprise at her boldness was quickly overwhelmed by wonder however. Alice had dreamt about kissing Saya, but she had never actually kissed a girl before and she found herself captivated by the feel of smooth, flawless skin under her fingers as she held Saya's face in her hands. She was mesmerized by the softness of the vampire's lips and the feel of long strands of dark hair brushing against the back of her hand. She knew that soon they would have to part, but she didn't want to. She thought that she would have kissed Saya forever if she could have.

"My heart is racing," Saya murmured against Alice's lips when the younger girl was forced to break the kiss. "It never does that unless I'm killing blood-suckers."

Alice smiled. She was certain that she shouldn't have been charmed by that, but charmed nonetheless.

She leaned in and brushed her lips gently against Saya's once more, unable to resist now that she knew she would not meet resistance.

"There's more to life than killing," Alice murmured, lips curved up slightly as she repeated the words of Saya's mentor – the only human on the planet that Saya had cared about besides Alice herself. "Friendship," Alice continued, stroking Saya's cheek lightly. "Love," she whispered, drawing her thumb against Saya's bottom lip.

"You are teasing me," Saya said, smiling a little as Alice continued to touch her.

"Just a little," Alice replied, breathing in sharply as Saya's hand moved to cover the back of hers, holding it still so that Saya could turn her head to the side to kiss Alice's palm.

"Nobody has teased me in a very long time," Saya whispered. "It is nice."

"There are a lot of nice things in life that don't involve swords and severed body parts," Alice responded gently. "I've neglected many of them over the past couple years as well," she admitted. She had been better about not sleepwalking through her days since coming to University, but she knew that there was still a distance between herself and the world. "We can rediscover them together."

Saya smiled, the happiness of the expression actually reflecting in her eyes, and Alice leaned forward and kissed the vampire once again.

"It's getting late," Saya said turning her head towards the window.

She had redrawn the curtain after slipping through, but she could smell the increasing ozone in the air and knew that sun would begin to rise within the hour. She had been traveling constantly since discovering Alice's location, and for the past two days had traveled without stopping to sleep. Now that she had found Alice safe, well, and happy to see her, Saya's exhaustion would no longer be denied and she needed to find a place to sleep.

"Stay with me," Alice said, drawing Saya's eyes back over to her. "Stay here. I don't want you to go yet. You just got here."

"I will not go far, and I will be back. I promise," Saya said gently.

"Stay," Alice repeated, not caring if she sounded desperate. "I'm not ready to let go," she continued stroking to soft skin of Saya's wrist.

Saya's lips parted, but instead of speaking her eyes dropped down to thin tank top Alice was wearing, regarding her for a moment before she looked between their bodies and took in the utter lack of space between them.

A look that Alice had never seen before came into Saya's eyes, and soon after that Alice felt the vampire's hand begin to tremble.

"I … am not," Saya began blinking nervously. "I do not know… am not used to … I …"

Alice's eyes widened as she realized what Saya thought she was proposing by asking her to stay, and she knew that she was seeing the vampire nervous for the first time since they had met.

She had watched Saya literally fight off more than twenty blood-suckers without breaking a sweat, but the thought of sleeping with her turned the vampire into a stuttering, trembling mess.

It was so sweet Alice wanted to smile, but she clamped down on the impulse knowing that Saya likely wouldn't appreciate it.

"It's okay. I just meant to sleep. Actually sleep," Alice interjected gently, saving Saya from any further attempts to explain herself. "Honestly, I'm not ready either," Alice assured her the other woman.

To be sure, she had imagined what it would be like to _be_ with Saya quite a bit, but she had never been with anyone in the past, and so baby steps were not only acceptable to her, they were her preferred method of proceeding.

"Sleep?" Saya asked. She wanted to sleep and she didn't want to leave Alice.

"Are you tired?" Alice asked, feeling Saya relax once more.

"Yes," the vampire replied, blinking finally letting herself feel the tiredness that had be lurking at the edges of her being for hours.

"Will you stay?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Saya breathed out.

Alice smiled widely and shifted away from Saya so that she could slip off the bed.

"Good. I'll get you something to wear," the younger girl declared, her happiness evident in her tone as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

Saya was taller than she was, but the vampire was slight and while her clothes might be a little short on her, wouldn't be too tight.

Under Saya's watchful eyes, Alice moved over to her dresser and began to pull open drawers, decisively removing a few articles of clothing which she brought over to Saya. After handing the clothes over, Alice turned her back to the vampire to give her some privacy, only turning back around to face Saya when the vampire lightly touched her shoulder to let her know she was done.

Alice took Saya's hand once she was changed and led her back over to the bed. Saya climbed in first as Alice turned off the light, and lay stiffly on the mattress. Alice climbed in after her, settling on her side on the other side of the bed and watched Saya for a few seconds with a gentle smile on her face. Then, without a word Alice shifted towards the vampire until she lay pressed against Saya's side.

Saya remained tense for a few minutes. She was unaccustomed to having someone so close to her, let alone for such a protracted period of time. But soon, Alice's steady breathing, and the warmth of her body began to sooth Saya's unease, and she found herself relaxing, her body loosening against Alice's until she was comfortable enough that she could actually sleep.

"Goodnight, Saya," Alice murmured, amusement clear in her voice when she felt Saya finally unspool.

"Goodnight," Saya whispered, her lips curving up contently as she stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to the steady beat of Alice's heart as it slowly decreased as the girl drifted off to sleep.

Saya's own eyes closed shortly after Alice's breathing evened out, and she thought that Michael was right. There was more to life than killing, and this was it.

**The End**


End file.
